Stay the night
by EvilQueen2015
Summary: "Your last night, and you're spending it alone?" Regina lifted a brow as she turned toward Emma. She took a slow sip of her drink and then rolled her lips. "You're here, talking to me. I believe that means I'm not alone." G!P Emma—don't like, don't read!


**_Just another smutty oneshot! Enjoy lovelies!_**

* * *

Regina Mills flicked her wrist, and watched as the rich brown liquid in the tumbler swirled around.

She was the only person left at the bar, but she wasn't ready to go up to her room yet. It had been a long time since she'd had the time to enjoy a night of indulgence.

There was a commotion at the front of the hotel, and Regina set down her drink and turned on her bar stool. She noticed that the bartender shifted—ready to jump in when necessary.

She also noticed that—even when she stopped moving—the room kept moving. She was tipsy at the least, and well on her way to drunk at most.

It meant it was time to go to her room, and she sighed sadly.

A blonde haired woman burst into the bar, then. The smile on her face was enough to make Regina feel something low in her belly.

The woman turned toward her, directing the smile at her. She wet her lips and turned back around, knocking her whiskey off of the bar in the movement.

"Shit," she murmured just as the blonde laughed loudly. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, and she turned with the intention to glare.

Only to see that she had gotten much closer.

Regina could see the blue speckles in vividly green eyes and she felt her breath hitch. Her perfume, a musky vanilla surrounded her.

"Can you get her another drink? I'll have the same."

"Of course, Miss Swan," the bartender quickly complied with her request and set down two tumblers in front of Regina.

"I hope you don't mind—I didn't mean to laugh at you." The blonde said softly as she slid onto the bar stool next to Regina. "My name is Emma."

"Regina."

Emma turned toward her, lifting her drink to her lips only to put it back down on the bar with a smile. "Regina—a name fit for a queen."

Regina rolled her eyes. "If I had a dime for every time someone used that pick-up line, I'd be even richer than I already was."

A chuckle filled the space between them and Emma finally took a sip of her whiskey. "Well, what can I say—you make my mind a walking cliche."

This time it was Regina's laugh that filled the air. It had been a while since someone had been as boldly honest with her as Emma was, and it was refreshing.

"That can only mean good things," she husked as she shifted on the stool. She cleared her throat when she realized the blonde did things to her body—and all they'd done was talk.

"So—I don't want to sound cliche, but what brings you here?" Emma asked, genuine curiosity clear in her voice. "Business or pleasure?"

"A little of both, I suppose. The business part of my trip is done, and now it's time to enjoy my last night here."

"Your last night, and you're spending it alone?"

Regina lifted a brow as she turned toward Emma. She took a slow sip of her drink and then rolled her lips. "You're here, talking to me. I believe that means I'm not alone."

"True."

"So, Miss Swan," Regina said in a low, husky voice. "Business or pleasure?"

Emma gulped down the rest of her drink and lifted her finger, gesturing for the bartender to fill her glass. "I'm here for business. Mine, to be exact."

Regina shook her head when the bartender raised the bottle toward her glass, and covered it with her hand to be sure.

She didn't need any more to drink.

"Care to elaborate?"

"My business?" Emma asked. Regina hummed, taking another sip of her whiskey. "I don't know if it's such an interesting story."

When it seemed like Emma wasn't ready to indulge, Regina took a leap of faith. "I'm mayor of a small town close by."

"And what brought you to Boston?"

"A conference on—on effectively leading a town." Regina smirked. "Of course, my town is thriving, it just doesn't have room to grow."

Emma chuckled, and then turned toward Regina. Her knee pressed against her thigh.

"Well, well, Madam Mayor." Emma hummed appreciatively. She boldly placed her hand on Regina's thigh.

Regina bit her lip when she realized how close Emma's hand was and she almost clenched her legs together to stop the throbbing.

Since when was she so easy?

"It's hardly anything special," she said, her voice low. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Okay," Emma said and gently squeezed her hand. "I own this hotel—and three others—and I have to check on them every month."

Regina stayed silent for a moment, hoping to calm her heart. "Impressive, for someone so young."

"It's nothing special, really. I came into some money, and my parents decided to make sure that, by the time I could access it, it would grow into something like a trust fund. They invested some of it and well, it paid off." Emma shrugged. "When I gained access I bought a small building and expanded on it."

"You have smart parents."

Emma snorted. "Yea, I wish they accepted me for who I am, but they are at least smart. Or they just got lucky."

Regina wanted to ask about the comment, but decided against it. Whatever this was, she was sure that she wanted to keep it as light as possible.

"Either way, it's impressive."

"Thanks," Emma replied and then moved her hand a little. Regina felt a shiver move down her spine and she breathed in deeply through her nose.

Before Regina knew it, half an hour had passed and her body was on fire. Emma had started out innocently enough, but had grown bold in her touching.

It had been a while since someone had bothered touching her like that—connecting like that, and she was throbbing with need by the time Emma had downed her third drink.

She wasn't sure what Emma was doing—if she was even aware of what she was doing with her smiles and her touches, but there was something that Regina knew for sure.

She wanted more.

But the bartender returned, an apologetic smile on his face. "I'd hate to break this up, but I'm closing up shop."

Emma sighed. "Damn, Davie—can't you stay a little longer?"

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Regina had to look down to hide her smile.

"I already stayed longer than normal, Miss Swan."

"Alright, alright." Emma stood then, and held out her hand. Regina didn't hesitate to take the offered hand before slipping off the stool.

The bartender—David—relaxed and inclined his head as he followed Emma with his eyes.

"Good night, ladies." He smiled knowingly and Regina wished she knew what he did. Was Emma someone who picked up women from the bar of her own hotel often?

She let Emma lead her to the elevator. The warmth of their hands clasping together was nice, and she wondered when she'd be able to allow this kind of touching again.

She wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

"What floor are you staying on?" Emma asked as she pressed the button to call the elevator.

Regina swallowed thickly as she turned to the blonde. "Twentieth."

"Perfect, me too."

It wasn't the top floor—not even close. The rooms, however, were big enough, with a living area as well as a bedroom with en-suite.

To fill the silence, Regina asked, "What made you think of owning your own hotel?"

Emma shrugged. "People will always need a place to stay. It also created jobs and people always seem to be in sore need of those." She paused and then lifted a brow. "What made you run for mayor?"

Regina pulled back a little, her heart almost beating out of her chest. "I'm not even sure—let's just say my Mother wanted me to be great."

"And so she made you run for mayor in a small town—one you haven't even bothered to give me the name of, mine you." Emma chuckled and then stepped aside when the elevator doors opened.

The couple that walked out smiled, and Regina smirked when she saw the way the woman's lipstick was smeared. Emma chuckled.

"I'm sure you know the cliches of meeting at a hotel to have sex—some people take that very seriously and are willing to spend a lot of money on it."

At the blonde's bluntness, Regina chuckled.

"Is that what you're doing here?" She asked before she thought about the implications. They stepped into the elevator and only after she'd pressed the button for the twentieth floor, did Emma turn to face her.

"If I am, is it working?"

Regina opened her mouth to reply, and then blinked and thought better of it. Instead of using her words, she took another leap of faith—she would think about that later—and pushed the blonde against the wall, before she pressed her body against her.

She didn't miss a beat, but pressed her lips to Emma's in a heated kiss. She wasn't even surprised when Emma responded in kind, and then took the lead.

Emma walked forward until the tables had turned and Regina was the one pressed against the elevator wall.

Regina moaned into the kiss, and when Emma ground her hips against her, her knees almost gave out. She pulled back, breaking the kiss and panting into the space between them, their breaths mingling.

"Is that what I think it is?" She husked and Emma looked down between their bodies. Her cheeks were red, her eyes dark with arousal.

And apparently, she had an extra package.

"I should have probably told you, in between talks of being a mayor and a hotel owner, huh?" Emma joked and Regina blinked at the self deprecation practically rolling off of her.

"I don't think I would've taken well to it, had you done that." Regina rolled her hips forward, this time enjoying the feel of Emma's erection against her. "That does make this all the more interesting—I'd love to hear your story."

She curled her hand in the nape of Emma's neck and pulled her forward, kissing her again and deepening it with practiced ease.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened, causing Emma to stumble back. She straightened and pushed her hand against her cock, straining against her tight jeans.

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood for storytime—but if that's really what you're after here…" she trailed off with a smirk.

Regina hummed. "Maybe later." She pushed at the blonde and stepped out of the elevator, startling at the way the doors closed behind her.

Everything seemed louder—more vivid than before. She wasn't even sure what she was expecting anymore but she was sure she wouldn't let a night like this pass her by.

"Alright," Emma murmured as she took Regina's hand again. She blinked and then met her gaze. "Are you sure?"

Regina lifted a brow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I tricked you." Emma shrugged. "It's not like I took you up here for sex or anything, but I kept something very important from you when—"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop. I'm a grown woman and I can handle a surprise—this is a pleasant one, I assure you." She then stepped forward and grazed her hand against Emma's thigh, and then scratched a nail against the jean fabric covering her dick.

"Oh god." Emma murmured as she shuddered. "I don't think I've ever been this hard by just kissing."

Regina smirked seductively. "Well, dear—I don't think I've ever been this wet just by a voice."

The blonde shuddered again when Regina traced her finger up her length and then grabbed Regina's hand, her pupils blown.

"We still need to make it to a room before you make me explode," Emma husked and Regina chuckled, her heart leaping.

"I agree."

She followed Emma when the blonde pulled her toward her own room, and then pressed her against the wall beside the door, her thigh pressed against Regina's throbbing center.

Their lips met again, the kiss almost bruising as Emma used her thigh to stimulate Regina even more. She was already sensitive, and the fabric of her panties clung to her, proof of her arousal.

She moaned against Emma's lips as she put more pressure on her center and then ground her own arousal against Regina's hip. Emma's tongue slipped into her mouth and tasted her, explored her.

A beep sounded, and suddenly Emma pulled Regina with her into the room.

They stumbled along as Emma pulled her into her arms and kissed her again, kicking the door closed with the toe of her boot without breaking the kiss.

Regina hummed against her lips and smiled when Emma's hips jerked against hers. It was something else—she could feel breasts press against hers, and she definitely enjoyed that.

Combined with the cock she could feel throbbing against her, she didn't even know if she could make it to the bedroom before she wanted to feel it against her, both naked.

It was as if Emma heard her thoughts, and she pulled back and pressed her forehead against Regina's, panting slightly.

"I'm—god, you're so hot," Emma huffed and then leaned back with a seductive smirk. She started slowly unbuttoning Regina's blouse, and then pushed it off of her shoulders.

With her bra exposed, Regina shivered as the cold air made the hairs on her arms stand up, and her nipples hardened.

"Are you going to keep looking, or are you going to take action?" She asked when Emma didn't move and then the blonde chuckled lowly.

"We should move this to the bedroom before it's too late," Emma responded. She took Regina's hand again and led her into the bedroom, the kingsized bed proudly centered in the room.

Emma pulled her shirt over her head, and smirked. Regina moved closer again, pressing her body against Emma's. Their bare stomachs touched and she felt a gentle shiver from Emma.

"We have all night," she told Emma when Emma seemed to want to hold back. "We have all night."

Emma grunted and then kissed Regina again, the urgency showing in the movement as she pushed Regina back. When the back of her legs bumped into the bed, Regina sat down and pulled Emma between her legs.

She worked the buttons of Emma's jeans and grunted. "Why did you need to wear an all button jeans?"

Emma chuckled darkly. She pushed Regina's hands aside and with ease, pulled open the buttons and quickly stepped out of her boots and jeans.

"I have no clue—the buttons only bother me when I get a hard on." She shrugged and then pushed against Regina's shoulders. "Lie down and let me help you out of those pants. They look uncomfortable."

Regina worried her lower lip and then smirked as she laid down, and lifted her hips. Emma slid down the pants. She huffed when Regina wiggled her feet, her heels still on.

"Might be hard to take them off without taking these off first," she husked and Emma grunted, quickly slipping them off before she tugged off her pants.

"Would be hot if all you'd be wearing was heels," Emma responded in kind before she leaned over Regina, her hands on either side of her head. Her hips rested comfortably against Regina's. "You know you're fucking sexy as Hell."

Regina hummed huskily, and she swallowed thickly as she stared at Emma. The blonde smirked back at her, her dark eyes roaming over her face.

"So I've been told."

Emma's eyebrows raised up to her hairline and she blinked. "I bet you get told that very often."

Regina didn't bother replying, but pulled Emma against her and kissed her. Their lips moved together, and then their tongues when they deepened the kiss. It was heavenly and Regina knew she'd never kissed anyone who could kiss this good.

She stole her breath away.

When she turned her head to gasp in air, her lungs burning, Emma moved to press hot, open mouthed kisses to her jaw and then to the pulse point in her neck.

Regina pushed her hips up, her feet flat on the bed and her legs spread wide to accommodate Emma more completely.

Even through her panties, and Emma's boxers, she could feel the heat coming off of them and she moaned, enjoying the feeling of Emma's dick pressing against her folds.

Shifting her weight onto her elbow, Emma used one hand to move down Regina's side and then slipped a hand between them.

Regina gasped when Emma's hand pressed against her through her panties and she hummed in approval when Emma moved the heel of her hand against her clit.

"That's it." She panted as Emma made a circle with her hand. Emma grunted and pulled her hand back, and then sat up. Regina almost followed her until she realized what Emma wanted.

"I need to feel all of you," Emma said, confirming her thoughts. She struggled to take off her boxers, but Regina couldn't stop staring at the hard, throbbing cock springing out of them. It was huge—bigger than she'd had before and she couldn't help but think it was beautiful.

She moved to take her own panties off, lifting her legs up. Emma helped her take them all the way off and then settled between them again, her dick now hard against Regina's folds without the barriers.

Regina moved her hips again and this time, she could feel every definition on Emma's dick sliding against her. Her arousal coated Emma, and with Emma moving her hips, it only aroused her more.

"God, you feel so good against me." Regina pulled Emma back into a kiss and moved her free hand between them. She teased her fingers around Emma's throbbing shaft and was all but ready to pull her in when Emma stopped, and pulled back.

"Wait—give me a sec." Regina narrowed her eyes, but when Emma opened the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a condom, she grinned.

"Smart," she husked. Sure, she was on birth control—there was no way she would've taken Emma without it—but that didn't protect either of them from anything but pregnancy.

Emma rolled the condom over herself and smirked when she settled back between Regina again.

"It takes away some of the heat but it's responsible," Emma said softly before she leaned in for another kiss.

Regina realized that Emma was right—it took away some of the urgency that Emma had been broadcasting. Even though it was still there and very much sticking to Regina.

Emma's hand moved down her side and then back up, cupping her breast. She rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger and smiled into the kiss when Regina pushed her chest toward her, urging her on.

She pushed her hips forward and put more pressure on where she rested between Regina's thighs. Her dick slipped between wet folds and the top pressed against her clit, and she jerked her own hips to create some more friction.

Emma's hand moved down, teasing the skin on her stomach and then pulling her hips back slightly. She used her hand to position in front of Regina's entrance and then held, searching Regina's face.

"You ready?"

Regina grunted and wrapped her legs around Emma's hips, quickly crossing her ankles behind her and then pulling her in.

They both gasped out a moan when Emma filled Regina completely, and neither moved for a moment, enjoying the feeling.

"Fuck." Regina grunted out as Emma filled her. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate Emma's thickness.

After another moment, she tentatively rolled her hips. Emma panted and glanced down at her before she smiled.

"Oh," was all she said before she pulled back, almost slipping out before she pushed back in, slowly this time. "You're tight."

"I'm not one for dirty talk," Regina grunted, but all she could think to say was, "you're big—I've never had anyone as big as you."

Emma smirked. "That's—yea, that's nice to know."

She moved again, and slowly but surely set a steady pace.

Regina could see that she was pacing herself, and while she appreciated the thought, she needed more.

"Harder."

Emma added a little more force to her thrusts, and Regina grunted in approval. She picked up the pace then and leaned forward for a sloppy kiss.

"Fuck, you feel good."

Regina chuckled. "You really are a walking cliche, aren't you?" She asked and Emma laughed breathily, her thrusts becoming erratic for a moment while she was distracted.

"What can I say—you have that kind of effect on me."

Emma steadied her thrusts again and moved her hand between them. She pressed her thumb against Regina's clit, her palm warm on Regina's pelvis.

Regina moaned loudly when Emma circled her thumb on her clit. She could feel herself tighten around Emma's cock and she hummed.

"Emma," she called out, her hips pushing toward Emma, trying to create even more friction. "Emma please."

She slowed her pace and looked down at Regina. "Please what?"

Regina whimpered and rolled her eyes, her orgasm just out of reach.

"Oh for—fuck me, Emma!"

Emma sniggered and then upped her movements, pounding into Regina hard, bottoming out every time and hitting just the right spots. Regina panted, her hips meeting Emma's in every thrust.

She tightened around Emma as her orgasm neared again, and she loved the way the muscles in her stomach coiled.

"So close," she panted out and her hand moved down Emma's back. She loved how Emma reacted to her touch, and she enjoyed the way the blonde shivered with her whole body.

Emma grunted, her face tense and her eyes closed in her pleasure. "Me too."

Regina tensed and stiffened when she tightened even more, but before she could fall over the edge, she could feel Emma's dick pulse inside of her.

Emma's hips jerked and she grunted out, but then her thumb moved faster still. Regina held her breath, her orgasm tearing through her in the most pleasurable way.

Her cunt worked hard, tensing around Emma's still pulsing and throbbing cock, as if sucking out every last drop of come.

Regina let go of her death grip with her legs, and hummed when Emma shuddered again.

She tightened the muscles around Emma's dick one last time and she smirked when Emma's eyes widened and her cock pulsed again.

"Jesus, woman," Emma said shakily before she pulled out and rolled on her back next to Regina. "Well, at least we made it to the bed."

Regina hummed. "Luckily we did," she murmured before she rolled on her side. She pressed her thighs together and blinked when she felt her own come drip out of her.

Emma rolled off the condom and threw it in the trash can next to the bed, before she rolled on her side to face Regina.

"You said we had all night."

Regina smirked. "I'm in no rush—I can sleep when I get home."

Emma turned to face her, a soft smile on her face. "Don't you have things to do, as mayor?"

"I'm sure it can wait until I've rested up."

Emma ran a teasing hand up Regina's thigh, a smile on her face. "Well, then just because I'm not ready for a second round, doesn't mean you have to wait."

Her body came back to life and she turned her head toward Emma, humming her approval.

The kiss was slow and tender, their tongues lazily touching as one of Emma's hands moved to tease one of her nipples. She switches between them and teased them into attention.

With every touch, Regina could feel herself grow wetter again and she whimpered when Emma's hand moved up, but skimmed over where she needed it the most.

"Em—Emma," Regina breathed as she moved her own hands toward Emma's chest, teasing as much as Emma did.

"God, that feels good," Emma murmured as she pushed herself toward Regina. After a moment more, she pulled away and smirked.

"No, don't stop," Regina whimpered and Emma shook her head. She was surprised when the blonde shifted and settled down between her legs, her mouth lowering to press hot kisses to her stomach before she shifted even lower. "Oh god."

"I'm really skilled with my tongue."

Emma's tongue pressed against her folds and Regina jerked her hips, her head pushing back against the bed as her back arched.

"Fuck."

Emma hummed, the vibration against her sending shivers down her spine. Regina gripped the sheets in a white knuckled grip when Emma worked her magic.

The things the blonde could do with her tongue sent Regina over the edge, the orgasm tearing through her before she could even draw another breath.

Emma didn't let up, but worked her up to another orgasm. Regina whimpered and called out Emma's name over, and over, and over again until Emma stopped, having brought Regina over the edge three times.

Regina pulled Emma up, enjoying the way Emma felt against her and then closed her eyes.

"You sure are."

For a moment, neither of them moved and then Emma shifted, pulling Regina with her as she rolled on her back. Her semi-hard cock was pressed between Regina's legs in the most delightful way, and she made a sound of approval.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot it is, to watch you come over, and over again?" Emma murmured and Regina swallowed thickly as Emma grew hard against her again.

"I've never had that pleasure."

She shifted her hips and whimpered when the tip of Emma's dick pressed against her already over sensitive clit.

Emma frowned. "You're stunning, how can no one have told you that before?"

Regina shook her head with a soft smile—she couldn't tell Emma why no one wanted her, not really. So she leaned down and kissed Emma's swollen lips, slow and lazily deepening the kiss after a moment.

"I don't think that's very important right now, do you?" She asked after breaking the kiss. Then, before Emma could respond, kissed her again.

She rolled her hips, and enjoyed the way that Emma responded. Enjoyed the throbbing between her legs, both Emma's cock and her own clit.

"No," Emma shakily murmured against her lips. "Not very important."

They kissed again, hands roaming and hips moving together. Regina's heart skipped a beat when, for a moment, it seems as if Emma was about to penetrate her.

She leaned forward and reached into the open drawer, before she leaned back with a condom in her hand. She smirked down at Emma as she rolled her hips again.

"I think we're ready for round two," she said huskily and Emma hummed, nodding her head vigorously.

"I think I agree," she replied.

She made a sound between a whimper and a moan when Regina tore open the package and moved off of her for a moment.

Regina rolled the condom over Emma's cock and then teased her balls with a nail. Emma's hips jerked, fucking herself with Regina's hand for a long breath before she pulled Regina forward again.

Regina smirked, the tight coiling in her stomach distracting her from anything else beside this moment.

She rolled her hips, coating the condom with her juices and then jerked when Emma did, the tip of her pressing against her clit hard.

"Oh shit." Emma breathed in deeply and then out through her nose, and then smiled up at Regina before she reached up, her hands cupping Regina's breasts.

Regina hummed, and then reaches between them and positioned herself over Emma. She teased her pussy with Emma's dick, and for a moment neither of them moved.

And then Emma thrust up hard, sheathing herself all the way into Regina's wet heat. She shuddered.

"I'd like to stay here forever."

Regina chuckled as she moved, setting a steady rhythm as she built Emma's orgasm up. This was about Emma more than her, especially because she wasn't even sure if she could have another orgasm.

She rode Emma, tightening around her and making sure that the blonde could enjoy it all. Emma, for her part, pushed up in sync with Regina, the thrusts harder than before.

Regina whimpered when Emma held her waist, forcing her to stay still, and then started pounding into her, angling her hips just so that she was pounding against her g-spot with every thrust.

Something unfamiliar started in her body, a buzzing she'd never felt before, something that seemed bigger than herself.

"Jesus." Emma panted as she kept her thrusts steady and hard. "You feel so fucking good."

Regina gritted her teeth against all the feelings in her body, unable to give voice to her thoughts other than in whimpers and moans and even, occasionally, a muffled scream.

"I'm so close," Emma murmured between breaths, and Regina looked down at her tightly wound face and the bulging muscles in her neck.

"Fuck," was all she could bring out before Emma pounded against her g-spot again and she came, gushing around Emma's dick.

Her hips jerked, and she felt her cheeks flush as she let her head fall back. She could feel the slickness and she was surprised that she hadn't pushed Emma out of her with the force of her orgasm.

Emma pushed into her a couple of times, and then jerked as she came. Regina murmured as she felt the pulsing of Emma's cock and then moaned, falling forward as she came down from her own peak.

Emma breathed deeply, a proud smirk on her face. "Did you just—"

"I think it's safe to say I really enjoyed that."

Emma shifted, and Regina gasped when she felt Emma slip out of her. More of her juices followed and she pressed her head into Emma's neck.

She was mortified.

Emma's stomach was sticky and wet from her orgasm and Regina wished she could hide, as Emma slowly wiped herself on the sheets with a grin on her face.

Emma hummed as she moved them so that Regina was curled into her side and then pulled her even closer, her eyes already drifting closed.

"I'm glad you like it," she murmured before she let out a yawn. She chuckled. "Sorry, it's been a long day for me."

Regina hummed, her own eyes heavy with exhaustion. Her day had been long and boring up until Emma had approached her.

She took a deep breath, and looked up at Emma for a moment. "Sleep. We have all night."

Emma grunted and pulled Regina even closer to her, neither bothering to cover themselves. It didn't take long for them to fall into a sated sleep.

When Regina woke up, she shuddered in the cold air of the room and blinked when she realized that Emma wasn't in the bed with her anymore.

She glanced around, rubbing her hands over her arms. The room was bright with the sunlight of an early morning, but Emma wasn't there anymore.

She stood to her feet and quickly searched for all of her clothes. She huffed when she noticed that she was missing her panties.

Her phone on the night bedside table and she wondered how it ended up there, but when she picked it up, she noticed the note beneath it.

Hi,

Sorry I had to leave like this, something came up and I needed to take care of it.

I really enjoyed tonight and if there's a chance that you'll come back, I'd love for you to call me.

Love, Emma

At the end of the note was a phone number, and for a moment, Regina couldn't think.

And then a smile lifted the corners of her lips up, and she added Emma's phone number to her phone.

She might even use it if she ever came back to Boston.


End file.
